No-Big-Deal Sympathy
"No-Big-Deal Sympathy" (Doutte koto nai Sympathy) is the fifth episode ending theme for the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song comes from Haruki Sagae's perspective of how she is willing to do anything for her family, including killing Haru, and even being willing to give her own life to accomplish it. It was performed by Sagae's voice actress, Fumiko Uchimura. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Katachi dake no doujou Dondake kasanetatte Karada wa shoujiki sa Tarinai mitasarenai AITSU to shita yakusoku iji demo mamoritai Kutsuhi mo KYUtto kataku musunde Inochi sae mo oshikunai, to ieru Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai? Oh, set me free Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai Set me free Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari Kitai sareru koto ga seou koto ga Tsuyosa ni kawatte iku yo Ikiru imi wa owaru imi wa Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara Please, set me free Doitsu mo waraeru you na Motto ii yo no naka Hayaku sou natte kurereba Shoujiki ii noni Genjitsu wa amakunai mawari wa teki bakari Sonna kakoku na joukyou no naka Kizu darake ni natte mo ikinuiteku Kakugo ga omae ni wa aru no kai? Inochi wo hikikae ni dekiru Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai? Oh, set me free Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai Set me free Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari Kitai sareru koto ga seou koto ga Tsuyosa ni kawatte iku yo Ikiru imi wa owaru imi wa Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara Please, set me free Doutte koto nai sympathy |-|English (Full)= Just-for-show sympathy You can lay it on all you wan The body is honest Not enough, not satisfied I want to keep the promise I made her if it's the last thing I do Tying up my shoelaces nice and tight I can say I'd willingly give up even my life Is that a wish you got in there with you? Oh, set me free Even pain and sacrifice are no big deal Set me free False kindness, that's over now too To have opens pinned on me, to take on the burden Those things turn into strength The meaning of life, the meaning of ending Because I know those things are here inside me Please, set me free All those guys would be laughing In a better world If I could make that happen faster I’d be fine with being honest Reality isn’t very kind, there’s enemies all around In such a harsh situation Even if you become scarred, you’ll live on Do you have the resolve? Oh, set me free There’s an unbalance between chagrin and success Set me free Desires, happiness, in this world If I’ve decided on a number Someone will monopolize it It’s such an absurd game I want to end it quickly, I’ve had enough Please, set me free It can be exchanged for a life Is there something that you wish for? Oh, set me free Even pain and sacrifice are no big deal Set me free False kindness, that's over now too To have opens pinned on me, to take on the burden Those things turn into strength The meaning of life, the meaning of ending Because I know those things are here inside me Please, set me free No-big-deal sympathy |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Katachi dake no doujou Dondake kasanetatte Karada wa shoujiki sa Tarinai mitasarenai AITSU to shita yakusoku iji demo mamoritai Kutsuhi mo KYUtto kataku musunde Inochi sae mo oshikunai, to ieru Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai? Oh, set me free Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai Set me free Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari Kitai sareru koto ga seou koto ga Tsuyosa ni kawatte iku yo Ikiru imi wa owaru imi wa Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara Please, set me free Doutte koto nai sympathy |-| English (TV Size)= Just-for-show sympathy You can lay it on all you want The body is honest Not enough, not satisfied I want to keep the promise I made her if it's the last thing I do Tying up my shoelaces nice and tight I can say I'd willingly give up even my life Is that a wish you got in there with you? Oh, set me free Even pain and sacrifice are no big deal Set me free False kindness, that's over now too To have opens pinned on me, to take on the burden Those things turn into strength The meaning of life, the meaning of ending Because I know those things are here inside me Please, set me free No-big-deal sympathy Videos Fumiko Uchimura - Dōtte kotonai Sympathy (Theme of Haruki Sagae)|Full Riddle Story of Devil - Official 5th Ending - Doutte koto nai Sympathy (Haruki Sagae)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos Category:Television Songs